The Third Step In Healing FTSS
by DevastatingLoveLetters
Summary: With Jackson ignoring her April sums up the courage to finally "break up" with Dr. Stark. I hope this summary isn't misleading. lol it was the first thing to pop into my head! haha thrid installment of Finding That Special Someone. hope you enjoy! :


_**Author's Note:**_**Well I wanted to write this simply because I haven't been able to write for my story **_**Lie To Me**_** because honestly, I don't know where to pick up with it. I guess I'm kind of having selective writer's block. Haha but yeah, I really hope you guys like this sequel to The Second Step In Healing (Finding That Special Someone). I just really wanted to write this for everyone who has favorite, reviewed, or alerted **_**Lie To Me**_**. I really want to continue that story, I'm just so stuck on it because the show has me loving the way they are taking April and Jackson's relationship. (It's so there! Lol please don't tell me I am the only one who sees it!) but yeah well here is my gift to you guys! **

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Grey's Anatomy, nor do I own any of its characters. I do, however, own this story plot. : ) **

**The Third Step In Healing (Finding That Special Someone)**

_By: DevastatingLoveLetters. _

It had been two weeks, TWO WEEKS, since she shared those amazing kisses with Jackson, yet here she was on another dreadful "date" with Dr. Stark. She had tried numerous times to break it off with him, but it seemed like the very moments she had the opportunity, her mouth would just clamp close. She couldn't find it in herself to break this lonely man's heart. It tore her up inside. But she knew she had to do it, especially since Jackson wasn't taking too kindly to her hesitation.

After a week of not telling Stark, Jackson had resorted to giving April the cold shoulder. She knew he had the right to, but at the same time she just wished he would understand that she had never been in the position to turn someone down. Not really, anyways. She even confronted Jackson and told him about her dilemma, but all he told her was, "So you can't hurt Stark, but you can hurt me?" And after a moment of being silenced by her stupor, Jackson walked away. She knew he was right, so she decided that today would be the day.

"I was actually thinking of maybe going on a little vacation you know get away from this hectic city for a bit. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to accompany me, April." April looked up from her food at the doctor that sat across from her. She signed and looked back down at her food and placed her fork down. "Dr. Stark, we need to talk…"

_20 Minutes Later:_

April walked into the frat house looking worse for wear. It had only took five minutes of her rambling to get Dr. Stark to storm out of the restaurant, making her look like a total fool. And once she got over the fact that she looked like said fool, she realized that Dr. Stark stormed out without paying and with her only means of transportation, making her FEEL like a complete fool. She had figured she should bring money to pay for her food and a cab, since she was pretty much breaking up with the guy, but she didn't count on him storming out so fast that he'd leave HIS bill for her as well (and he sure as hell had expensive taste).

So now she was home after a mile walk in 4 inch high heels and no money in her purse. She couldn't even begin to imagine how horrible work would be tomorrow. She walked to the kitchen table and sat down, not realizing the doctor with stunning blue eyes was standing in the kitchen watching her. She sighed and rested her head on the table. "So I take it your date with Dr. Stark went well?" She let out a loud groan once she heard Jackson's sarcastic tone.

"Not now Jackson. All I want is to just sit here in quiet." Jackson sighed and walked to the table to sit with her. "What happened?" April lifted her head from the table and frowned. "I broke up with Stark." She used her fingers to create air quotations well saying "broke up", since in her mind it wasn't really breaking up because they were never REALLY together.

"So you finally did it, huh?" Jackson looked down at the table with a small smile playing on his lips. April rested her head back down and laughed mirthlessly, "Yeah, but don't get too excited because I think I am forever swearing off of guys. He left without paying, so I had to use all my money on our meals, and had to walk, WALK, a mile in these damn shoes!" Jackson looked over at her and laughed, "Why didn't you just call me? I would have went and got you." She turned her head to look up at Jackson with a skeptical look. "I thought you were pissed at me!" He laughed even more, "Well I was, but I would have still picked you up; especially since you finally dumped that jerk, Stark." April sat up and laughed, "Well I'm glad to know that now."

They sat in silence for a few moments, until April finally broke the silence, "Look, Jackson, I never meant t-". But she was cut off by Jackson pressing his lips to hers. A small smile graced her lips and she kissed him back. Once he felt the pressure behind her lips, he pulled away and smiled at her, "I know. Don't worry about it."

April smiled back and looked down at the table. She didn't know why, but for some reason, Jackson made her feel even more bashful and flustered then she already tended to be. "So did you mean it?" She looked back up at Jackson with a questioning look, "Mean what?" A playful smile rested on his lips, "That you were swearing off of guys forever, because I mean as long as I can watch-" April started laughing, "Oh my god! Shut up. You sure can ruin a moment." Jackson laughed along with her, "Hey, what can I say, I'm a guy." She smiled at him, "Well I guess I'll make an exception for you." Jackson smiled back, "Good."

April stood up from her spot at the table, realizing that it was late and she was exhausted, "I'm going to bed now. See you tomorrow." Jackson stood up as well and looked down at her. They stood there for a brief moment until Jackson lowered his face to hers and lightly brushed his lips against hers. She copied his action and smiled, "Can I trust you to behave?" Jackson smiled and brushed his lips against hers again, "I'll try my best." She pulled away from him and laughed, giving his arm a light swat.

April got into her comfy oversized shirt and accompanied Jackson on her bed. They lied side by side, looking up toward her ceiling both thinking about the other. They couldn't help the smiles that graced their lips. They really were something special to the other. They could definitely be each other's special someone.

April rolled over on her side at the same time Jackson did. Jackson wrapped his arm around April's slender waist and pulled her against him. She cuddled up to him with her small hands resting against his smooth chest, "Jackson?" His eyes were already closed, completely relaxed by April's presence, "Hmm?"

She shifted her head to look up at him and traced his jaw line with her index finger, "My mom used to always tell me that one day I'll find my special someone and I believed it for awhile, but I was starting to doubt it recently." Jackson opened his eyes and looked down at her, "Do you still?" She smiled lightly, "No." He smiled back at her and kissed her lightly. When they pulled away he whispered huskily, "I don't either."

_They __WERE__ each other's special someone. _

_**Author's Note:**_** So what do you guys think? I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was kind of rushed, but I tried my best in the time I had. So yeah, I hope you guys review and tell me your opinions on this, well trilogy I guess! Haha! This is the last installment of these three stories, so yeah. I've at least completed one of my writing experiments! Haha, but anyways, thank you guys for reading and I would highly appreciate your reviews. : ) **

**P.S. I would really love to read some more Jackson/April stories! I come on the site everyday hoping for a new one. Lol I have already read all the ones that are posted on this site (including mine, I know, How FREAKIN' SAD! Lol), but yeah so I really hope more people start writing for this AMAZING couple! : ) Well until next time! ;] **


End file.
